


Seeing Green

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rain of frogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted December 2010
> 
> prompt: _World Frog Day_

"Fucking frogs."

Rangiku decided that now was a truly unfortunate time for her imagination to start taking Captain Kenpachi's words literally. She did _not_ need the mental image of a millions frogs having orgies all over the Soul Society.

"What does Aizen think he's going to accomplish with this, anyway?" Captain Kenpachi's blade moved almost slowly, lazily, as if its owner couldn't really be bothered to make an effort, and then there were five frogs who'd never fuck again.

They were kind of cute, really. "Maybe we should try kissing them," she said. "To see if any are going to turn into good-looking guys." Rangiku had little use for princes, but good-looking guys who didn't yet know not to agree to a drunken game of strip poker were always in short supply.

Captain Kenpachi's blade moved slightly faster this time. "Did you just say something?"


End file.
